Presea Combatir
Presea Combatir ist ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Geschichte Kindheit Presea ist die Tochter einer nicht näher erwähnten Frau und von Sieg, einem ehemaligen Soldaten des vorigen Patriarchen. Sieg galt als einer der stärksten Krieger des Patriarchen, entwickelte aber eine mächtige Schlagtechnik, nach der seine Kameraden gierten, um mehr Macht zu erhalten. Sieg vertraute seinem guten Freund Ralph die Technik und sein "Gaia-Beil" an und verließ die Garde schließlich. In Ozette wurde er Holzfäller, heiratete und gründete eine Familie. Presea ist die erstgeborene Tochter. Etwa ein bis zwei Jahre später folgte ihre jüngere Schwester Alicia Combatir. Die Schwestern wuchsen gemeinsam beschaulich in Ozette auf. Als sie noch jung waren, starb ihre Mutter, sodass Sieg sich allein um die beiden kümmern musste. Als Presea zwölf war, wurde ihr Vater jedoch so krank, dass er nicht mehr arbeiten konnte. Um Geld zu verdienen, ging Alicia nach Altamira, um in den Dienst eines Adligen zu treten, während Presea zurückblieb und sich um ihren Vater kümmerte. Presea wollte die Arbeit ihres Vaters fortsetzen, musste dafür aber an Stärke gewinnen und ging daher auf das Angebot eines Halbelfen namens Rodyle ein. Sie sollte sich als Versuchsobjekt des Angelus-Projekts anbieten, bei dem ein Cruxis-Kristall aus ihrem Körper heraus gezüchtet werden sollte. Gleichzeitig würde sie durch diesen Kristall genug Stärke erhalten, um die Axt ihres Vaters zu schwingen, Holzfällerin zu werden und vor allem das besondere Gesegnete Holz zu schlagen. thumb|300px|left|Preseas Statusbild Für die Durchführung des Experiments wurde Presea in die Obhut von Altessa und Kate gebracht. Ihr wurde ein einfacher Exsphere eingesetzt, der jedoch in eine besondere Schutzfassung eingefasst ist. Diese besteht aus einem Material, die den entgegengesetzten Effekt von "Hemm-Erz" haben soll, und verlangsamt alle Prozesse, für die ein Exsphere wenig Zeit in Anspruch nehmen würde, auf viele Jahre. Während des Vorgangs ernährt der Exsphere sich von dem Menschen, stoppt dessen Alterung und nimmt ihm die Emotionen. Eben dies geschah mit Presea, die daher über Jahre hinweg keine körperliche Entwicklung erfährt und in ihrer emotionalen Entwicklung stark zurückfällt. Presea nimmt ihre Umwelt durch den Exsphere kaum wahr und hat sich auf einen festgelegten Alltag beschränkt. Die übrigen Einwohner Ozettes begannen mit fortschreitender Zeit, sie mehr zu verabscheuen als Halbelfen, weil Presea nicht altert und zu stark ist. Presea kümmerte sich um ihren Vater, begriff aber dessen Tod nicht und umsorgte daher auch weiterhin seine Leiche. Auch als die anderen Einwohner Ozettes ihn bestatten wollten, ließ sie dies nicht zu, sodass seine Leiche in seinem Bett verweste. Presea stellt mitunter Glücksbringer her, die vor allem an Adlige verkauft werden, schlägt aber auch das Gesegnete Holz und scheint ebenso Aufgaben von Rodyle anzunehmen, der sie überwacht. Preseas Zustand entspricht größtenteils dem eines Engels, dem die Emotionen und das Herz genommen wurden, sodass sie vor allem auf ihre Selbsterhaltung bedacht ist und angreift, wenn sie sich bedroht fühlt. Tales of Symphonia Presea erscheint erstmals, nachdem die Helden in Tethe'alla angekommen sind und nach Meltokio aufbrechen. Sie erscheint im Heiligtum der Kirche von Martel, als die Helden mit dem dortigen Priester im Gespräch sind und sie darum bittet, das Gesegnete Holz ins Schloss zu bringen. Daraufhin suchen die Helden sie auf und bitten sie darum, ihr dabei helfen zu dürfen, das Holz zu tragen, um ebenfalls ins Schloss zu kommen. So gerät Presea vorerst ungewollt in die Heldengruppe, da die anderen Helden sie nicht einfach gehen lassen können, weil dies ansonsten auffällig wäre. Als die Helden Zelos Wilder zugewiesen bekommen, der sie überwachen soll, wodurch sie jedoch nach Sybak aufbrechen und mehr über Colette Brunels Krankheit erfahren können, entscheiden sie sich, Presea mit zum Kontinent "Altamira" zu nehmen, um sie daheim in Ozette abzusetzen. thumb|300px|Presea mit Regal im Vorspann Dieser Plan wird zunächst durchkreuzt, da die Helden in Sybak als vermeintliche Verräter gefangen genommen werden. Während Raine und Genis Sage hierbei als Halbelfen enttarnt und nach Meltokio gebracht werden, um dort hingerichtet zu werden, wird Presea mit den anderen zu Kate gebracht, die sie erkennt. Kate offenbart den Helden, dass Presea ein Teil ihres Experiments war und dass sie Presea daraus entlassen wird, wenn die Helden ihr beweisen, dass sie die Wahrheit sagen und tatsächlich halbelfische Freunde haben, deren Leben sie retten wollen. Kate ermöglicht den Helden daher die Flucht aus dem Keller. Später erfahren die Helden durch sie, dass sie Altessa aufsuchen sollen, der eine funktionierende Schutzfassung für Presea schmieden muss, um sie zu retten. Als die Helden erstmals Ozette erreichen, trennt Presea sich von ihnen und eilt nach Hause, um sich dort um ihren Vater zu kümmern. Hier werden die Helden zunächst Zeugen eines Gesprächs zwischen Presea und Rodyle, der sich daraufhin entfernt. Im Haus von Presea entdecken sie schließlich die skelettierte Leiche ihres Vaters und werden sich dessen bewusst, dass Presea ihre Umgebung nicht mehr korrekt wahrnehmen kann. Sie entscheiden sich dazu, Presea vorerst in Ozette zurückzulassen, und brechen zu Altessa auf, um ihn um die Schutzfassung zu bitten. Altessa weigert sich, eine solche zu schmieden, sodass die Helden auf ein Provisorium zurückgreifen müssen, das Lloyd Irving mit dem Hemm-Erz aus der Toize-Mine herstellt. Um Presea zu helfen, kehren die Helden nach Ozette zurück, wo sie jedoch von Gardisten des Patriarchen umzingelt werden. Es gelingt ihnen zwar, die Gardisten abzuwehren, doch Colette bricht aufgrund eines hohen Fiebers zusammen. Presea nähert sich ihr daraufhin und will ihr vermeintlich helfen, attackiert allerdings die anderen Helden, um sie von sich zu stoßen, und ermöglicht es Rodyle, Colette mithilfe eines Drachen zu entführen. Presea selbst, die ebenfalls mit einem eigenen Drachen flüchten sollte, wird von Corrine daran gehindert. Trotz Colettes Entführung befreien die Helden Presea zunächst, indem Lloyd ihr die Schutzfassung anlegt. Der parasitäre Effekt ihres Exspheres lässt daher nach und Presea gelangt in die Gegenwart zurück. Sie eilt zu ihrem Vater, den sie skelettiert vorfindet, und wird sich dessen gewahr, was sie getan hat. Die anderen Helden helfen ihr, ihren Vater zu begraben, und sie bittet darum, sie begleiten zu dürfen, um Colette zu retten. Fortan ist Presea festes Mitglied der Heldengruppe. thumb|300px|left|Presea ist gezwungen, bei den anderen Helden zu bleiben Als die Helden erstmals Altamira betreten, begegnen sie an einem Denkmal für die vor acht Jahren bei einem Vorfall getöteten Menschen George, der in Presea die vermeintliche jüngere Schwester von Alicia erkennt und ihr davon erzählt, dass sie vor acht Jahren ihr Leben lassen musste. Damit Presea ihr Grab besuchen kann, überreicht er den Helden einen Mitarbeiterausweis für das Lezareno-Hauptgebäude. Die Helden sind hierbei sehr verwirrt, da Presea zuvor gemeint hatte, dass sie die ältere der beiden Schwestern sei. Im Azurgarten des Lezareno-Hauptgebäudes finden die Helden Alicias Grab mit einem Exsphere vor, woraufhin Alicias Schemen ihnen erscheint und sie darum bittet, ihren Mörder zu finden. Die Helden sind gewillt, dies zu tun. Nachdem Mithos Presea bei Altessas Haus viel Erfolg dabei wünscht, den Mörder ihrer Schwester zu finden, wird Regal Bryant darauf aufmerksam und bittet die Helden daher, nach Altamira aufzubrechen. Nach einer Auseinandersetzung mit Vharley offenbart Regal sich dort nicht nur als Präsident von Lezareno, sondern auch als Mörder Alicias. Daraufhin erscheint Alicias Geist, um das Gespräch mit Regal zu suchen. Hierbei offenbaren Regal, Alicia und George die Vergangenheit, in der Alicia verkauft wurde, um an einem Test zur Erzeugung von Cruxis-Kristallen teilzunehmen. Alicia bittet Regal darum, sich keine Vorwürfe mehr wegen alledem zu machen und sich nicht weiter zu bestrafen, damit sie sich nicht mehr sorgen muss. Regal ist damit einverstanden, die Fesseln abzulegen, sobald jene besiegt sind, die mithilfe von Exspheres mit den Leben von Menschen spielen, was Alicia dankbar annimmt. Sie wendet sich danach Presea und erklärt ihr, dass sie nun in Frieden gehen kann. Sie bittet sie, den Exsphere zu zerstören, weil sie ansonsten in ihrem isolierten Bewusstsein in alle Ewigkeit existieren muss. Ehe Alicias Exsphere für ihre Befreiung zerstört wird, bittet sie Presea, Regal nicht zu hassen. Darauf geht Presea zunächst schweren Herzens ein, da sie versteht, dass auch Vharley Schuld an Alicias Tod trägt. Sie will von Regal nicht als Feind denken und darauf nicht mehr zu sprechen kommen, obwohl sie gleichzeitig offenbart, dass sie nicht versprechen kann, dies sofort zu tun. Nachdem Colette mithilfe von Zelos von Cruxis am Turm des Heils entführt wurde, arbeiten die Helden sich den Turm des Heils hinauf. Hierbei opfert sich einer nach dem anderen, damit Lloyd weiter vordringen kann. Presea ist hierbei die Vorletzte, die sich opfert. Ihr folgt nur noch Genis, ihr voran ging Raine. Die Helden drohen, vor einer verschlossenen Tür zu scheitern, bis Presea einen Lüftungsschacht erkennt, durch den sie aufgrund ihrer geringen Größe kriechen könnte. Dies tut sie und beginnt in dem benachbarten Raum, die Steuerung der Tür zu nutzen, um sie zu öffnen. Hierdurch aktiviert sie jedoch eine Blockade, die sich auf dem Weg zur nächsten Tür aus der Decke zu Boden schiebt, um den Weg zu versperren. Sie eilt dorthin, um die Blockade aufzuhalten, wird jedoch von einer Wurzel des Kharlan-Baums aufgehalten. Es geling ihr, ihre Axt zwischen die Blockade und den Boden zu stemmen, ehe sie von weiteren Wurzeln zur Wand gezogen und dort festgekettet wird. Als Lloyd sie retten will, fordert sie ihn auf, weiterzugehen, da sie ansonsten jeden Respekt für ihn verlieren würde. Sie erachtet ihn als nette Person, bittet ihn aber darum, seine Nettigkeit nicht sein Urteilsvermögen trüben zu lassen. Lloyd kann noch rechtzeitig weiter vordringen, ehe Preseas Axt bricht und die Blockade sich vollkommen senkt. Wie die anderen Helden auch wurde Presea von Zelos oder Kratos Aurion befreit, um kurz darauf Lloyd in dem vermeintlich letzten Kampf gegen Yggdrasill beizustehen. thumb|300px|Presea begegnet Alicias Geist Als die Helden nach dem Pakt mit Origin erneut bis nach Welgaia hinaufsteigen und dort voneinander getrennt werden, befindet Presea sich gemeinsam mit Regal im Gefängnis von Welgaia. Die beiden werde in einer Illusion gefangen gehalten, in der sie die anderen Helden nicht sehen können, aber von einer Erscheinung Alicias angesprochen werden. Alicia bietet ihnen an, sie zu Lloyd zu bringen, doch Regal erkennt die Fälschung dahinter, woraufhin Alicia die beiden fragt, wieso sie nicht leben sollte, wenn sie doch atmend vor ihnen steht. Alicia bestätigt, dass sie von Regal ermordet wurde, fragt Presea jedoch, ob es nicht genug ist, dass sie lebendig vor ihr steht. Um die Illusion zu vernichten, will Regal Alicia angreifen, doch Presea stellt sich dazwischen und meint zu ihm, dass sie sich nicht sicher sein können, ob sie tatsächlich nur eine Illusion ist. Alicia ist erleichtert, dass Presea ihr glaubt, und Presea ist gewillt, Regal anzugreifen, wenn er vorhat, Alicia tatsächlich anzugreifen, und Alicia zeigt sich ungläubig darüber, dass Regal sie erneut töten will. Regal fordert Presea auf, zur Seite zu gehen, doch sie will Alicia beschützen. Lloyd macht daraufhin auf sich aufmerksam, indem er sich selbst verwundet und die Regal und Presea das Blut sehen können. Lloyd zeigt sich empört darüber, dass Presea gegen Regal kämpfen will, obwohl sie Freunde sind, doch Alicia erinnert Presea daran, dass sie doch denjenigen hassen muss, der sie ermordet hat. Auch wendet sie sich an Regal und fragt ihn, weshalb er sich nicht töten lässt, um seine Schuld zu leisten. Lloyd erinnert die beiden jedoch daran, gegen wen sie wirklich kämpfen müssen, und dass mit dem Tod nichts geregelt wird. Mithos, dessen Geist hinter der Illusion Alicias erschienen ist, meint, dass dies reine Logik sei und Menschen nicht logisch sind. Wenn eine geliebte Person getötet wird, hasst man den Mörder, und Mörder müssen bestraft werden. Lloyd meit jedoch, dass Rache nur mehr Rache erzeugt, und der Mörder durch seinen Tod nur fortlaufen würde. Lloyd weiß, dass Alicia all dies nicht wollte, und überzeugt Presea und Regal von seiner Echtheit. Regal erkennt hier an, dass der Tod keine Strafe ist, sondern die wahre Strafe darin liegt, mit dem Verbrechen, das er begangen hat, zu leben. Nach dieser Szene kann der "Dolch der Vergangenheit" erhalten werden, der ein Zeichen für die Vergangenheit von Presea und Regal ist und den sie als Symbol dessen ansehen wollen, niemals gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Indem das Blut angesprochen wird, das von Lloyd zurückgeblieben ist, kann zudem der Kampf gegen den "Verurteilten" begonnen werden. thumb|300px|left|Presea will die Illusion von Alicia vor Regal retten Im Epilog ist Presea gemeinsam mit Regal im Azurgarten von Lezareno zu sehen. Regal steht hinter ihr, während sie mit Alicia spricht und sich darüber freut, dass ihre Zeit seit der Nacht vor sechzehn Jahren wieder ihren normalen Gang hat. Sie kann es kaum fassen, dass sie mittlerweile achtundzwanzig Jahre alt ist. Regal sucht Presea auf und erklärt ihr, dass er soeben überwacht hat, wie ein Teil der Toize-Mine zerstört wurde, um zu verhindern, dass keine neuen Exspheres mehr an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. Presea fragt ihn, was er nun tun möchte, und er entgegnet, dass er die Ressourcen seines Unternehmens nutzen möchte, um eine neue und bessere Welt zu errichten. Presea möchte ihn hierbei unterstützen. Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope In der Novelle Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope erscheint Presea in Kapitel 4 "Looming shadows" und Kapitel 5 "Arm in arm". In Kapitel 4 "Looming shadows" befindet Presea sich gegenwärtig in Luin und soll im Namen von Lezareno Nahrung an Orte bringen, die sie nötig haben. Hierbei begegnet sie dem Bürgermeister von Luin sowie Neil, der auf Reisen ist, um die erneuerte Welt zu erkunden. Presea erklärt, dass sie außerhalb der Stadt eine Kutsche mit Vorräten stehen hat, und möchte sie auf dem Marktplatz stapeln, wobei der Bürgermeister und Neil sowie andere Freiwillige ihr helfen wollen. Dankbar nimmt sie deren Angebot an. Auch Genis erreicht Luin und sucht Presea auf, die sich soeben an die Arbeit machen wollte. Er überreicht ihr das Amulett, das er von Raine an Presea weitergeben sollte, und Presea gibt sich damit einverstanden, es zu Zelos zu bringen. Genis und Presea werden Zeugen einer Situation, in der die Sylvaranter sich über die Hilfe der Tethe'allaner beschweren, weil sie nicht von den arroganten Tethe'allanern abhängig sein wollen. Der Bürgermeister versucht, sie zu beruhigen und erklärt, dass die Tethe'allaner gerade im medizinischen Bereich große Hilfe waren. Diese Menschen, die sich beschweren, gehören zum Vanguard, der recht frisch gegründet worden ist. Die Leute vom Vanguard drohen dem Bürgermeister, sodass Presea dazwischengeht und versucht, sie zu überzeugen, dass die Tethe'allaner den Sylvarantern nur helfen wollen. Dass Tethe'alla ein kleines Kind an die Front schickt, stiftet den Vanguard jedoch nur dazu an, sie mehr zu hassen. Daraufhin geht Genis dazwischen, der ihnen erklärt, dass das, was sie tun, hirnlos ist, weil sie alle Tethe'allaner über einen Kamm scheren, wie es mit Halbelfen geschieht. Die Situation löst sich auf, als die umstehenden Sylvaranter Presea beschützen und sagen, dass sie eine Freundin von Lloyd und Sheena ist, die als Helden der Stadt gelten. Presea verspricht dem Bürgermeister daraufhin, Regal über den Vanguard zu informieren, der eine drohende Gefahr sein könnte. Sie bricht nach Altamira auf, nachdem sie sich von Genis verabschiedet hat. In Kapitel 5 "Arm in arm" erscheint Presea, als Regal sich während eines plötzlichen Stromausfalls eine Idee einfallen lassen muss, die Leute außerhalb des Hotels zu beruhigen, damit sie geordnet in das Hotel gelassen werden können. Er entdeckt Presea in der Masse und macht sie auf sich aufmerksam, woraufhin es Presea gelingt, die Masse stillzustimmen, die sich daraufhin ordentlich aufreiht und hineingelassen werden kann. Regal eilt danach zu Presea und erkundet sich nach ihrem Zustand. Sie erklärt ihm, dass die Sylvaranter Diebe eingefangen haben, die sich den Stromausfall zu Nutzen machen wollten und einen Laden plündern wollten. Eben diese Sylvaranter sind es, die darauf vertraut haben, dass Preseas Worte wahr sind und Regal einen Weg finden würde, sie zu retten. Gemeinsam machen Presea und Regal es sich in der Lobby des Hotels mit einigen Decken gemütlich und verfallen in ein Gespräch über den Vanguard, von dem Presea berichten möchte. Zudem erklärt sie, dass sie in nächster Zeit mit Bauarbeiten in Ozette beschäftigt sein wird, und überreicht Regal daher das Amulett, das sie von Genis erhalten hat, um es an Zelos weiterzugeben. Regal gibt sich damit einverstanden, dies zu tun, da er sich demnächst mit Sheena treffen wird, der er den Auftrag geben kann. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World Presea erscheint hier als letztes Mitglied der Heldengruppe aus "Tales of Symphonia" und tritt der aktuellen Heldengruppe als vorletztes Mitglied bei. Sie erscheint erstmals am Ende von Kapitel 6 "Dunkle Vorahnung", wo sie das vom Vanguard besetzte Altamira stürmt, um Sheena Fujibayashi, Emil Castagnier und Marta Lualdi die Flucht zu ermöglichen, als diese gerade von Alice gestellt wurden. Presea attackiert Alice hinterrücks und schaltet sie dadurch zunächst aus, sodass die Helden fliehen können. Sie erhält daraufhin von Sheena den Auftrag, Emil und Marta an einen sicheren Ort zu bringen, damit Sheena nach Altamira zurückkehren und nach Regal suchen kann. Presea sorgt sich um Regal, geht aber auf Sheenas Forderung ein und bringt Emil und Marta erst zu Altessas Haus. thumb|300px|Presea fordert Regal auf, mit Colette und Raine zurückzubleiben, da er nach seiner Gefangenschaft verletzt ist Altessas Haus wird in Kapitel 7 "Wiedererweckte Erinnerungen" erreicht, doch lang bleiben die Helden dort nicht. Magnar und einige Mitglieder des Vanguards sind auf die Eiserne Jungfrau aufmerksam geworden, mit der Presea zuvor Marta durch eine Grenzkontrolle geschmuggelt hatte. Um Altessa nicht zu gefährden, stellt Presea sich dem Vanguard, wird jedoch von Magnar verspottet, der in ihr ein ungefährliches Kind sieht. Emil und Marta stehen ihr bei, und Magnar unterliegt ihnen. Altessa rät den Helden nach ihrem Sieg, schnellstmöglich nach Mizuho aufzubrechen, wo sie sicherer sind, und verspricht Presea, dass sie sich nicht um ihn zu sorgen braucht, da sie zuvor meinte, dass auch er gehen sollte, weil sein Haus offenbar nicht mehr sicher ist. Es ist ersichtlich, dass Altessa und Presea regen Kontakt halten, was auf eine Verbesserung ihrer Beziehung schließen lässt. Nachdem sie in Mizuho nicht nur die Hilfe der Einwohner, sondern auch von Raine und Genis gewonnen haben, brechen die Helden wieder nach Altamira auf, wo Presea offenbart, dass sie als Angestellte von Lezareno Wissen besitzt, mit dem sie unerkannt in das Gebäude Nummer 2 eindringen können, in dem Regal gefangen gehalten wird. Zusammen mit Raine gelingt es ihr, die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen des Gebäudes auszuschalten und die Blaupausen aufzurufen. Die Helden trennen sich hier und finden vor dem Büro des Präsidenten wieder zueinander, nun verstärkt, um Regal aus den Fängen von Brute Lualdi zu befreien. Ihnen gelingt ein Sieg über Brute und sie können seinen Verstand vor dem Einfluss von Solums Kern befreien, sodass Brute bald darauf den Vanguard auflöst. Zuletzt schließen die Helden sich zusammen, um gemeinsam Richter Abend zu bezwingen und die Öffnung des Tores nach Niflheim zu verhindern. Persönlichkeit Presea wirkt zunächst kalt und emotionslos. Dies trifft wohl auch sehr gut zu, denn ihre Gefühle sind durch den Exsphere unterdrückt worden und kommen nur langsam wieder ans Tageslicht. Das Gefühl der Wut scheint sich zu Beginn am schnellsten durchzusetzen. Ist sie erst einmal in Rage, kann sie so leicht nichts mehr aufhalten, sodass selbst für die Helden aussichtslose Situationen eine ganz andere Richtung annehmen: Dies ist besonders deutlich auf der Insel der Drachen zu sehen, als die Helden Colette befreien wollen, die von Rodyle gefangen gehalten wird. Colettes erodierendes Mana fesselt alle Helden an den Boden, doch Presea gelingt es mit purer Stärke und aus der Wut heraus, dem Mana zu widerstehen und Colette zu befreien. Presea leidet an einem tiefen Gefühl der Einsamkeit, das sie stetig verfolgt. Dies rührt daher, weil sie glaubt, niemanden mehr zu haben. Ihre beiden verbliebenen Familienmitglieder sind in der Zeit, in der sie vom Exsphere beeinflusst wurde, verstorben und alle Freunde aus ihrer Kindheit sind erwachsen geworden, während sie ein Kind blieb. Zudem wird sie von den Einwohnern ihres Heimatdorfes verachtet und als Monster bezeichnet, weil sie unmenschlich stark ist und seit sechzehn Jahren nicht alterte. Dennoch macht Presea innerhalb der zwei Jahre von "Tales of Symphonia" zu "Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World" eine starke emotionale Entwicklung durch. Sie beginnt, öfter zu lächeln und Humor sowie Empathie zu entwickeln, was ihr zuvor gefehlt hatte. Gleichzeitig lernte sie zu vergeben und hat eine offenbar sehr enge Bindung zu Regal und Altessa aufgebaut. Wissenswertes *Preseas Wachstum ist durch den Exsphere sechzehn Jahre lang unterdrückt worden. Ihr chronologisches Alter in Tales of Symphonia beträgt daher 28 und in Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World 30. *Presea behauptet in einer Plauderei, dass sie das Essen mit ihrer Axt zubereitet, sofern ihr keine andere Möglichkeit zur Verfügung steht, weil sie mit ihrem Messer Holz schnitzt und es dafür nicht benutzen will. *Bereits in Tales of Symphonia entwickelte Presea eine Vorliebe für Pfotenballen, was etwa an ihrem Titel "Maniac" und dem damit verbundenen Skit mit Corrine zu erkennen ist. In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World ist Presea Mitglied im Verein für Pfotenballenfreunde, eine Freizeitvereinigung von Lezareno. Sie teilt sich die Vorliebe für Pfotenballen mit Regal, der diese ebenfalls bereits in Tales of Symphonia zum Vorschein kommen ließ. *Presea scheint eine gewisse Affinität zu dunklen oder anderen magischen Kräften aufzuweisen. In Tales of Symphonia will der bösartige Magier Nebilim sie zu seinem Wirt ernennen, da er sich an ihrer Einsamkeit und Dunkelheit nähren kann. In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World erwähnt Tenebrae sogar direkt, dass sie wohl empfänglich für die Kräfte der Dämonen ist, als sie sagt, dass sich ihr Kopf schwer anfühlt, als sie die Gähnende Schlucht betreten. Zudem ist sie für den Einfluss der Centurios etwas anfälliger, weil sie diese bereits kurz nach Betreten des Einflussbereichs von Solums Kern spürt. *Presea wird indirekt in Tales of Vesperia erwähnt: Karol Capel kann die Fertigkeit "Combatir" erlernen, die seine Stärke mit Äxten erhöht. *Trägt Presea ihr "Kleine Dame"-Kostüm, kann sie zufällig mit einer Hasenpuppe statt mit ihrer eigentlichen Waffe im Kampf antreten. *Trägt Presea ihr "Wohlige Wärme"-Kostüme, kann sie zufällig mit einem Holzhammer statt mit ihrer eigentlichen Waffe im Kampf antreten. *In Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World ist Presea Angestellte bei Lezareno und arbeitet dort vorrangig für "Lezareno Mystikartikel", wofür sie Glücksbringer herstellt. Diese haben unterschiedliche Wirkungen, scheinen aber tatsächlich zu funktionieren. Unter ihnen zählt sie auf: Seelenverwandtschaftsfesseln, Haar-von-heute-Haar-von-morgen-Tonikum, Geständnisfarn, Heirate-mich-Zauberstäbe sowie das Loni-Kyle, das die Taille zwar unbedeckt lässt, sie dennoch wärmt und sogar gegen feindliche Angriffe schützt. Letzteres hat sich aufgrund der aggressiven Verkaufsmethode nicht lange auf dem Markt gehalten. Als ihre größte Errungenschaft bezeichnet sie die Judas-Maske, die das Gesicht zwar nicht ganz bedeckt, aber trotzdem die wahre Identität des Trägers verschleiert. Diese ist während der Produktionsphase gestohlen worden. *Die von Presea hergestellte Judas-Maske ist nach Judas benannt worden, einem Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Destiny 2. Sie ist zudem ein von Emil tragbares Ausrüstungsstück, das im Spezialkampf der Monsterkämpfe im Kolosseum von Meltokio gewonnen werden kann. *Das von Presea hergestellte Loni-Kyle ist nach zwei Hauptcharakteren aus Tales of Destiny 2 benannt, nämlich den Ziehbrüdern Kyle Dunamis und Loni Dumanis. *Auf einigen Artworks von Kosuke Fujishima, wie beispielsweise auf dem Cover der PlayStation 3-Fassung oder auf einem Artwork zur nicht in Europa erschienenen PlayStation 2-Fassung, hat Presea üblicherweise grüne Augen. In den Spielen, im Manga und in Tales of Symphonia: The Animation hat sie blaue. Charakterliste en:Presea Combatir Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Presea Combatir Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Dawn of the New World